The present invention relates generally to food handling utensils and, more specifically, to a scoop with decorative features.
Scoops of various types are often used to transfer substances such as pet food from one container to another. One function of such a scoop is to facilitate the transfer of food and avoid contamination of the user""s hands or other utensils. For example, it is easier, quicker, and cleaner to use a scoop to transfer pet food from a bag of food to the pet""s feeding bowl than it is to attempt to pour the food, use one""s hand or other approaches. A second function of some food scoops is to measure a particular quantity of food. Measuring cups are probably the most familiar type of food scoop designed to measure various quantities of food. Many pet owners prefer to measure the quantity of food dispensed to a pet for dietary and health management purposes. Pets, especially dogs, will typically consume more food than is required for maintenance of a healthy body weight if extra food is available to them. Therefore, pet owners may measure specific quantities of food on a daily basis so as to provide sufficient nutrition for the pet without allowing the pet to overeat. Measuring food quantity also allows a pet owner to monitor whether the pet""s eating habits change over time. For example, if the owner notices that food from the previous day remains, this may indicate a reduction in appetite and the owner may wish to investigate the cause.
Food scoops that meet the above two requirements are available, including the above mentioned measuring cups. Desirable characteristics in these food scoops include ease of use, easy cleanability, and the ability to measure out predetermined portion sizes. In order to meet the easy cleanability requirement, it is desirable that the interior surface of the scoop be smooth, without any nooks and crannies or overhangs to catch food. In order to provide the ability to measure predetermined quantities, it is desirable that the scoop have a recognizable cup-shaped interior. Many users can identify the approximate size of the interior of various sizes of measuring cups without resorting to reading notations on the measuring cup itself. Therefore, it is desirable that a food scoop have an interior shape similar to a measuring cup so as to allow easy visual approximation of the interior size of the scoop.
A shortcoming of presently available food scoops is the lack of aesthetic appearance. Most scoops have a very plain, utilitarian look and are therefore typically kept in a drawer or other area where they are out of sight. With pet food scoops, it may be desirable to keep the food scoop in an area where it is in plain view to allow it to be easily located and reused. Also, pet food scoops are often not washed between uses, and therefore it is not desirable to put them inside of an area where food residue may contact other objects.
One approach to providing a pleasing aesthetic appearance would be to provide the exterior surface of the scoop with a complex three-dimensional shape so that the exterior surface may have the appearance of an object other than a food scoop. Large and small food molds are known that have a concave interior surface and a convex exterior surface. These may have a three-dimensional shape such that the mold has a pleasing appearance when viewed from the exterior surface. Such food molds are typically formed from a thin sheet of material, such as copper, and have a complimentary interior and exterior shape. The molds may be used to mold gelatin, small cakes, or other food items to the shape of the concave interior surface. Some owners of food molds display the food molds in a kitchen with the exterior surface visible, due to their pleasing aesthetic appearance. However, these food molds do not work well as a food scoop for several reasons. First, the three-dimensionally complex interior surface is significantly more difficult to clean than a cup-shaped interior. Also, because the interior of the mold does not have a recognizable cup-shape, similar to a measuring cup, it is difficult or impossible to visually estimate the interior volume of the mold. These food molds also typically lack a handle for manipulating the mold for use as a scoop.
Some companies may wish to distribute a pet food scoop as a novelty or promotional item. For example, a large retailer of pet food may want to provide a free pet food scoop with the purchase of pet food. The promotional food scoop then serves as a reminder of where the consumer purchased the food. For this application, it is desirable that the scoop be aesthetically pleasing, so that the user retains it for an extended period. It is also desirable that the scoop include indicia related to the promotion. For example, the scoop may bear the name of the retailer or a slogan associated with the retailer. From a manufacturing standpoint, it is desirable that such a food scoop have portions that may be easily printed upon so that one scoop design may be printed with indicia related to more than one distributor of the scoops. It is also desirable that the scoop be easily cleanable and have a recognizable volume.
In light of the above, there remains a need for a food scoop with an easily cleanable cup-shaped interior surface and a three-dimensionally complex exterior surface so as to provide an aesthetically pleasing exterior appearance.
The present invention provides an improved scoop that overcomes several of the shortcomings of the prior art. The scoop is primarily designed for scooping pet food and includes a scooping portion with an inner surface, an outer surface, and a lip interconnecting the inner and outer surfaces. The inner surface is concave and smooth, while the outer surface is spaced from the inner surface and forms a three-dimensional representation of a non-cup-shaped object. The lip interconnecting the inner and outer surfaces lies generally in a plane. A handle portion extends from the scooping portion and lies generally in the same plane as the lip of the scooping portion.